


(You Drive Me) Up The Wall

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, This is the most vers fic you'll ever read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Top Louis, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Harry doesn't like that people think Louis can't lift him up so Louis does just that. And Harry returns the favour.





	(You Drive Me) Up The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! It is I, the smut-writer. 
> 
> Cass, this is for you, of course. Because you are apparently my muse and will keep me writing fics forever. For which I am eternally grateful. I hope you like it!!
> 
> As always, to my group chats, y'all are the best ever and I don't know what I'd do in this fandom without you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the manips used in my mood board. I either already had them saved on my phone or found them on Google. I believe all of the watermarks are visible so credit goes to the artists. 
> 
> Without further ado, here it is, I hope you enjoy it!!

_***_

_Be home in fifteen. Love you!! xx_

Louis smiled down at his phone and fired off a quick “see you soon, love you too” text. He pocketed his phone and stretched his legs in the backseat of the car. He was tired but it was the good kind where you felt like you accomplished something great and was now getting some much deserved rest. It had been a great night.

The X-Factor was—it was what it was; not the most horrible experience in the world but not the greatest either. It was, however, so fulfilling and allowed Louis to show off his big brother side. It had been a while since he had properly had the chance to be such a big brother; his sisters were mostly grown and lived away from him. But he did love his boys and he wanted nothing more than for them to succeed.

And seeing Simon’s overly-botoxed face looking forever pinched and bothered was just the icing on the cake.

All things considered, it wasn’t too bad of a gig for now.

“Here we are.”

Louis shook himself from his thoughts and looked out the window, realizing that they were parked in front of his and Harry’s house. He made sure he had all of his belongings and thanked the driver before hopping out of the car and making his way to the front door. His phone vibrated in his hand and he paused unlocking the door to read it. Harry’s words made him grin to himself.

_Your song is on the radio!!_

Before he could reply, another text came through.

_I’m blasting it quite loudly. :P_

**Giving the public a good musical education, are you?**

Louis quickly finished unlocking the door and stepped inside. No sooner had he locked the door behind himself was he pushed back against it by a large mass of black curls.

“Oi Clifford, you kill me every time!”

Clifford only wagged his tail and pushed his head against Louis’ hand until Louis caved and gave him a good scratch.

“That’s a good boy,” Louis said to him. He loved having a dog. They were always so excited to see you when you came home. That is, until they realized you had nothing for them and then they’re off to go sit on the carpet and lick themselves.

“Love you too, Cliff,” he muttered as he watched the dog disappear down the hall. He kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs to get changed. He looked down at his phone to see three messages waiting for him.

_Yes. That’s why I’m playing my own album next. ;)_

_I’m almost home, can you put the kettle on?_

_Louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Louis snorted to himself as he walked into the bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed on his stomach and typed back his reply.

**Stay humble, Haz. :P**

**I’ll make tea. Are you texting and driving, you curly wanker?!**

Harry’s text came through within seconds.

_Always._

_No I’m not!!!! I was driven today._

**Excuse me, fancy pants.**

_Like you weren’t._

**Touché.**

_Remember the time when you pronounced it “_ tooshy”?

Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He remembered that day clearly because Harry and the other boys wouldn’t let him live in peace for the rest of the day. Which meant it lasted about an hour or two because Louis acted like a right menace and terrorized the boys until Harry made them all apologize. Harry “apologized” later that night.

**I’ll lock you out of the house.**

_Got a key._

**Fine. Then I won’t make you tea.**

**And I won’t kiss you.**

**And I’ll make you sleep with the dog.**

_All right, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine._

_I’ll see you in five. Loooooooooooove yoooooooooooooou._

**You’re annoying.**

**Love you too.**

Louis forced himself to roll off of the bed with a loud groan and got to his feet. He stretched and felt the muscles in his back pop in the most satisfying way. Sitting on your arse for hours was a killer. He plugged his phone in to charge and left it on the nightstand. He wouldn’t need it until the next morning. Besides, if he had it with him and went on it while waiting for Harry, he’d inevitably end up on social media and he was not in the mood for that nastiness.

He quickly changed into the first pair of joggers he found in his closet, a pair of simple grey ones, and a white-shirt that may or may not be Harry’s. It wasn’t a big deal; he loved wearing Harry’s clothes. Harry _really_ loved it.

Louis made his way to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. He had just finished getting out the mugs and putting the tea bags inside (Yorkshire for him, some weird relaxing green tea for Harry) when he heard the door open and shut.

“Lou?”

“Kitchen,” Louis called over his shoulder. A few seconds later there were arms wrapping around his waist and he turned in their hold to look up at his lovely boyfriend.

“Hi, love.”

Louis responded by rising to his tiptoes and kissing Harry square on the mouth. They were both smiling when he pulled away.

“How was the studio?”

“Good,” Harry said and kissed him again, a short peck on the lips. “Got a few more songs written. Recorded that one you like today.”

“I like them all, love.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “Is it the one about me?”

Harry chuckled and his green eyes sparkled. “They’re _all_ about you.”

Louis slapped his chest playfully and tried to unsuccessfully bite down on his smile. “Cheeky.”

The kettle bubbled behind them and then turned off with a _click._

“Why don’t you go get comfortable on the sofa?” Harry said, releasing Louis from his arms and stepping around him to pick up the kettle. “I’ll bring the tea to you.”

Louis nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss before heading into their modest but spacious living room. He threw himself onto the sofa and snuggled down into the pillows behind him. The hours he had worked this weekend were beginning to catch up to him. He stifled a yawn and got comfortable.

“So, how was the show tonight?”

Louis turned his head to see Harry walk into the room, two steaming cups of tea in his hands. He placed them both on the coffee table in front of them and sat at the end of the sofa, pulling Louis’ feet into his lap.

“Was good,” Louis said. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as Harry began to massage his socked foot. “Fuck, that’s nice.” Louis reached for his cup of tea and blew on it before carefully taking a sip. “All of me lads got through so I’m happy about that.”

“I’m glad,” Harry replied with a smile. He moved on to rubbing Louis’ other foot, eliciting another moan from his lips. “I would have watched the show but I was working. I caught up on Twitter afterwards.”

“Of course you did.” Louis took another sip of tea and began to feel himself relax as the warm liquid passed down his throat and into his body. “You never go on your own Twitter but you’re always on the bloody fan account.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

They both stuck their tongues out at each other until they both simultaneously burst into giggles. It was so good to be home.

Harry shifted around on the sofa until his back was against the arm and his grey joggers-clad legs were tangled with Louis’ own. Harry grabbed for his tea and began to take tiny sips from the rainbow mug.

“Haz….”

“What?”

Louis gestured towards their tangled legs with his free hand. “We’re wearing the same joggers, for fuck’s sake.”

“And the couple mirroring continues,” Harry said with a shit-eating grin. Louis poked him in the thigh with his toe.

“You really need to lay off the fan account, love.”

“But where else am I going to see people fond over you?” Harry asked over the rim of mug. “And don’t pretend you don’t have a secret fan account too.”

Louis huffed and took another sip from his own mug. “I only go on for research purposes. And to hate-block people who talk shit about me.”

The shit-eating grin was back on Harry’s face. “What a coincidence. I hate-block people who talk shit about you too.”

Louis laughed to himself and downed the rest of his tea. He placed the empty mug onto the table and snuggled back into the pillows. He absentmindedly began running his fingertips up and down Harry’s leg, from his ankle to his knee.

“Out with it then,” Louis said with a growing smirk. “Tell me whatever it was that you saw that’s making you look like a disgruntled frog.”

“Heeeeey.” Harry frowned at him. “I do not.”

“You know you do.”

“Whatever, fluffy hedgehog kitten sunshine,” Harry mumbled and Louis rolled his eyes. He gestured for Harry to speak.

Harry gave him another frog-frown and finished his tea, placing his mug beside Louis’ and then spoke.

“I saw you holding Brendan up after he got through.”

Something like anticipation coiled in Louis’ stomach. He aimed for nonchalant and missed the mark. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous again. Me arse is still sore from the last time.”

Harry grinned, most likely remembering the week before when he absolutely wrecked Louis after he got home. “Not this time, babe. More bothered that people think it’s weird that you could lift me up even though you are obviously strong.”

Louis took one look at Harry’s scrunched up frog face and burst out laughing. Harry was not amused and pulled Louis’ big toe in retaliation.

“Ouch, Haz!” Louis said through his fit of giggles. “Come on, love, you can’t be that upset. It’s only because you’re taller.”

Harry continued to frown at him until Louis tickled his foot and made him start giggling. He squeezed Louis’ ankle in warning to get him to stop. If he tickled Louis, he’d lose it. Louis was _extremely_ ticklish. But he was also scrappy and Louis figured Harry didn’t fancy getting kicked in the face tonight.

“I’m not really upset,” Harry said after they both had settled down. “I just don’t get how people think it’s weird or unlikely that you can hold me up.”

“You know it’s because of the whole bloody thing about you being able to lift five hundred pounds.”

“Which you have greatly benefitted from.”

Louis attempted to will away the blush he was sure had risen on his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“You love it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence then, both just staring at each other with fond smiles on their faces. Louis really was the luckiest man in the entire world. And he knew Harry felt the same way. There wasn’t a day that went by where they didn’t tell each other how lucky they were to be together. It wasn’t easy but it was more than worth it.

And then Louis got an idea.

“What--?” Harry asked in surprise when he suddenly got a lapful of Louis. He kissed the question away and then moved back to balance himself on Harry’s thighs. Harry’s hands were on his hips immediately.

“I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

Louis had begun to slowly swivel his hips against Harry’s, his bum right over Harry’s clothed dick.

“Yeah.”

“What—what is it?”

“I’m gonna go upstairs,” Louis said, continuing his movements. “And I’m going to get the lube.” They were both already starting to get hard. “And when I come back, you’re going to naked and bent over the arm of the sofa, waiting for me.” Another grinding of his hips had them both groaning. “Okay, baby?”

“O—kay.” Harry had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His hands were still tightly gripping Louis’ hips.

“Good.”

One more moment of grinding against Harry and he was up off his lap and on his way upstairs. He didn’t turn around, he didn’t need to. He knew Harry would be ready for him when he returned.

Louis hurried up the stairs, pulling off his clothing as he went and when he walked into his and Harry’s shared bedroom, he was naked. He stalked over to the nightstand, grabbed the bottle of lube from their impressive stash and all but ran back to the living room. The sight before him nearly made him lose his breath and dick was fully hard in an instant.

Harry was completely naked and bent over the arm of the sofa, just as Louis had instructed. His clothes were in a neat pile on the floor by his feet and Harry himself looked relaxed and ready, almost like he didn’t have a care the world. If it wasn’t for his obscenely large cock standing to attention between his legs, he would look casual.

But Louis knew better. He could tell by the tense muscles of his beautifully sculpted back and the way his hands were balled into fists that Harry was needy and desperate for Louis to touch him. He turned his head to look at him and Louis felt his heart stop for a full second.

“Are you coming, Lou?” Harry’s voice was already on its way to sounding fucked out. “Need you.”

Those words propelled Louis forward and he found himself standing behind Harry. He took a moment to just drink in the beautiful man before him. Harry was perfect. His milky skin was unmarked and lovely, save for the stark black tattoos that stood out and looked beautiful. This man was walking, living, breathing art and Louis was lucky to call him his own.

Harry shifted against the sofa and made a little whiney sound in his throat. He wiggled his bum a little, urging Louis to get on with it.

“Okay, baby,” Louis said, lightly running his fingers down Harry’s back and over his bum. Harry shivered at the touch. “I’ve got you now.”

Louis popped open the cap of the lube and liberally coated his fingers. He threw the tube onto the sofa and placed his clean hand on Harry’s hips. He circled Harry’s fluttering hole with one lube-covered finger, causing Harry to jolt forward.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, love.”

Louis wasted no time in pushing his finger into Harry’s entrance. He alternated between pumping his finger at a brutally fast pace that made Harry cry out and a tortuously slow pace that made Harry whine high in his throat.

“Another, Lou, please.”

Louis silently complied, giving Harry a second finger and scissoring them relentlessly, punching out stuttered moans from Harry’s lips. He found the bundle of nerves and prodded it with his fingertips. Harry cried out louder than he had been and desperately rutted against the arm of the sofa.

“Want another?” Louis asked and all Harry could do was whine in response. Louis quickly added a third finger and prodded at Harry’s prostate with every single thrust. It wasn’t long before Harry was crying out and begging him.

“Lou, please, fuck me,” he panted and rutted against the sofa again. “M’gonna come right now if you don’t stop. Wanna come on your cock. Please.”

Louis’ dick gave a hard twitch at that and he pulled his fingers out immediately. He reached over Harry for the lube he had thrown earlier, squirted some onto his hand and quickly coated his dick with a few strokes. The touch made his eyes almost roll back into his head and a quiet moan escaped his lips. He needed to fuck Harry, _now._

Louis wiped his fingers down Harry’s smooth back which only caused him to moan filthily. He placed both hands on Harry’s hips and guided him to stand and led him to stand against the wall opposite the arm of the sofa. Harry’s forehead glistened with sweat and his eyes were more black than green. His face was twisted and strained with the need to be fucked.

“Lou please.”

“I know, baby.”

Louis lifted Harry’s arms and looped them around his own neck. Harry gripped onto him for dear life. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s bum. “Up you get, love.”

Harry managed to jump up and wrap his legs tightly around Louis’ waist, his back against the wall.

“All right, Haz?”

“P-perfect. Fuck me, please.”

Louis chuckled to himself and with a firm grip on Harry’s bum, began to lower Harry onto his achingly hard dick. The slide was smooth and both of them groaned in unison as Louis fully bottomed out. Harry was warm and tight around Louis’ dick and he had to will himself not to come from that feeling alone.

“Move, Lou, please.”

“Okay, baby, okay.”

Louis began to lift Harry up and down onto his cock managing to get almost all the way out before he slammed him back down. Harry’s eyes were screwed shut and his breath came out in ragged gasps. Harry’s nails dug into Louis’ shoulders and the spike of pleasure-pain went straight to his cock.

“That’s it, baby,” Louis said with a moan as Harry began to bounce as best as he could. “That’s it; show me what you’ve got. Wanna hear you.” Louis shifted position a bit so he could get the right angle.

Harry let loose with the moans then, crying out as Louis hit his prostate with every thrust up. Louis’ arms burned from exertion but he wasn’t going to stop until he managed to make Harry see stars.

“Can you come untouched for me, love?” Louis thrusted up just as Harry grinded down. He started to feel the fire burn at the bottom of his spine. “Can you do that for me?”

Harry cried out again. “I—don’t know, I—”

“Of course you can,” Louis said with a grunt. Sweat poured down both of their bodies and they were both close. But he needed to get Harry there first. “I know you can do it, love. Show me what I do to you.”

Louis thrusted up again, hard and Harry screamed. He was so close, Louis could tell. Louis leaned forward as best as he could and attached his mouth around Harry’s nipple. After one more thrust upwards, Harry was coming all over his butterfly tattoo with a shout.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Louis.”

Louis was so close. A few more thrusts into Harry’s tight heat and he’d be following him over the edge.

“Lou, wait, stop.”

Louis stopped abruptly. He searched Harry’s face for any discomfort but found none. Harry was smiling dopily at him with glazed over eyes.

“What is it, love? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Harry replied, still smiling. “Wanna do something. Let me down.”

Louis was confused but he slowly lowered Harry until both of his feet were on the ground and his still painfully hard dick slipped out of him. Harry’s big, warm hand was wrapped around the base of Louis’ dick in an instant. He squeezed tightly and Louis jerked forward.

“What--?”

“Do you think you can hold off coming for a bit, sweetheart?” Harry cut him off before he could ask what was going on. Louis felt shivers zip up and down his spine.

“I—yes,” he answered dumbly. “I—I think so.”

Oh God, he needed to come so bad. He was going crazy with need and his vision was slightly hazy around the edges. But Harry wanted to do something and Louis would do everything in his power to give Harry whatever he wanted.

Harry was a little extra uncoordinated from being fucked out but he managed to turn Louis around by the hips and lead him over to the couch. Louis found himself bent over the arm of the sofa, the same way Harry had been only moments before. Louis felt something settle in his stomach. Harry leaned over him, his chest sticky with sweat and come pressed against Louis’ entire back. Harry’s deep voice was in his ear.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Tingles erupted inside Louis’ entire body and he felt his cock twitch angrily against the arm of the sofa. He wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to last through this but he was going to try. The quick way he switched from being in control to being at Harry’s mercy was making his head spin and he was suddenly overcome with the intense need to be fucked.

“Harry—”

“Shh baby, it’s okay.” Harry stood to his full height and smoothed his hands up and down Louis’s back. His skin exploded with goosebumps under Harry’s touch. “You just focus on not coming yet. Because I want you to come on _my_ cock.”

Right, Louis could do that. Maybe.

The _snick_ from the tube of lube being opened brought his attention back to what was happening and he willed his dick to behave. It was already so hard it hurt just a bit too much and precome steadily leaked from his tip. Harry’s finger pushing into him made him cry out suddenly and the slight burn made his erection flag a bit.

Harry was quick and silent with his ministrations. His touch was almost clinical, avoiding Louis’ prostate and only opening him up for his cock. By the time he was three fingers deep, Louis was nearly out of his mind with the need to come and had to make a conscious effort not to rut against the sofa. If he did, he’d surely come. And he _really_ wanted to come with Harry’s dick inside of him. Harry’s dick was already hard again and Louis felt it poking his own bum. He was going to lose his bloody mind.

“Harry,” he managed to croak out. His voice was nothing but a mangled rasp. “M’ready, please. Need you, now.”

“I have you, love.”

In a flurry of movement, Louis found himself with his back against the living room wall, legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist. He had one hand against the wall pinned by Harry’s large hand while the other gripped Harry’s curls tightly. Harry’s other hand gripped his bum. Louis looked to where their hands were joined against the wall, fingers curled into one another’s and their complimentary tattoos blending into each other as was intended.

When Harry slowly lowered him onto his cock, the whole world went blindingly white for a few moments and then rushed back to him full speed as Harry began to fuck him up the wall.

“Oh fuck,” he screamed. “Harry—fuck. Haz—Jesus fucking Christ. M’not gonna last long.”

Harry grunted with the effort of holding him up. “Me either, love. Come when you want.”

It only took a few more thrusts for Louis to cry out.

“Touch me, Haz, please.”

Harry wrapped his other hand around Louis’ dick, now effectively holding him up with the power of his body, and stroked, fast and hard. Louis screamed loudly and stars exploded behind his eyelids in a rainbow of colours as he shot hard up onto his own chest and Harry’s. Harry followed him right over the edge a few thrusts later.

It was several moments later when Louis fully came back to himself. He and Harry were both lying on the hardwood floors, legs tangled and chests pressed together. He and Harry were nearly nose to nose. It took minimal effort to lean forward and kiss lazily for a few seconds. It was more lips pressed against lips since neither of them had the energy to move.

“What,” Louis began, trying to remember how to form words, “was that?”

Harry waved his hand through the air in an attempt to answer. “Inspiration struck.”

“Well, fuck. I don’t think we ever did that before.” Louis burrowed his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. “We totally need to do that again.”

“Well, you know what they say.” Louis could feel Harry’s cheeky grin. “We kind of share that, really.”

Louis snorted. “You would.”

“Shut up, knobhead,” Harry said with a laugh. “Hey you know, you should totally write a song about this.”

“As if the world doesn’t already know enough about our sex life.”

“No such thing as too much.”

“I guess so.” Louis yawned and snuggled deeper into Harry. “Besides, it’s your turn.”

“What?”

“I already have a song on me album,” Louis said. “You know the one.”

“About eating arse?”

Louis hummed. “Right. So now it’s your turn. Maybe you should actually put it on the album this time.”

“Maybe,” Harry replied with a snort. “But probably not.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less, love.”

Louis hummed in response again and they lay in silence for a few moments. It was nice just to be together, away from the world and all of the bullshit that came with it. These were the moments when he knew it was all worth it. When it was just him and Harry and their love wrapped around them like a warm blanket.

“Hey Lou?”

“Mhmm?”

“I’m really proud of you.”

Louis pulled back to look into Harry’s eyes. “What?”

“I said, I’m really proud of you.”

Louis felt himself blush. “You do talk some shit after you’ve been fucked, Haz.”

“Oh come off it.” Harry kissed the tip of his nose. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Louis said softly. His heart beat loudly in his chest. He loved this man an obscene amount. “Thank you, love. I’m proud of you too.” He went back to his position of snuggling into Harry’s chest. “Proud of us.”

“Me too.”

They stayed like that for a long while, tangled together, their hearts beating as one. And if they woke up the next morning, stiff and covered in dried sweat and come, with the dog staring at them curiously, well, no one had to know.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3
> 
> @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter


End file.
